1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food compositions and to their methods of preparation. More particularly, the present invention in its product aspect relates to dessert compositions for aerated frozen desserts containing comminuted whole fruit. In its method aspect, the present invention relates to a method of preparing a dessert composition.
2. The Prior Art
A wide variety of dessert compositions are known from which frozen desserts can be prepared. Such compositions can be divided into dairy-based compositions (e.g., ice cream, some sherbets, etc.) and non-dairy based compositions (e.g., fruit ices). Non-dairy based frozen desserts are characterized in part by an absence of any milk-derived components including milk or butterfat, non-fat milk solids or sugars or even milk derived proteins such as whey solids or caseinate. Such compositions are particularly useful for consumption by individuals having lactose intollerancy. Non-dairy frozen desserts can be further divided into non-aerated compositions such as popsicles, on the one hand and aerated or aerable compositions, on the other. The present invention relates to aerated frozen non-dairy dessert compositions.
In the aerated frozen dessert art, a further distinction is made between "regular" aerated frozen desserts such as ice cream and sherbets which are intended for consumption upon removal from extended frozen storage and "soft serve" dessert, e.g., Dairy Queen.RTM., which are intended to be consumed immediately upon preparation. While desirably soft upon aeration and freezing, soft serve aerated frozen desserts undesirably develop large ice crystals upon extended frozen storage compared to regular aerated frozen desserts. Moreover, at equal serving temperatures, soft serve frozen desserts which have been stored at freezer temperatures are much harder than regular ice creams or sherbets.
Among the many physical property differences between regular and soft serve aerated frozen desserts are intended serving temperature, percentage of moisture which is frozen, and hardness at serving temperature. As a result, dessert compositions formulated to be suitable for regular aerated frozen products are often unsuitable for use as soft serve products due to differences in composition. These compositional differences include moisture content, fat content, and sugar to fat ratios. The present invention relates to compositions, however, which broadly are suitable for soft serve and regular frozen desserts.
Art-known non-diary dessert compositions for the preparation of aerated frozen desserts include those disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 44,798, filed May 31, 1979 to J. R. Blake (see also Ser. No. 43,993, filed May 31, 1979 to J. R. Blake and which is incorporated herein by reference). These compositions are also useful for both regular and soft serve dessert embodiments. These compositions comprise a specially prepared cooked comestible base as well as several other components such as stabilizer gums, edible fatty triglycerides and whipping agents. The comestible base is taught as essentially comprising citrus juice vesicles, ungelatinized starch, water-soluble pectin, an edible non-volatile organic acid and a nutritive carbohydrate sweetening agent. These compositions can be used for the at-home preparation of aerated frozen desserts by static freezing after aeration as well as by commercial preparation. Another advantage provided by these known dessert compositions is "heat shock" stability.
The present invention is an improvement in these known dessert compositions. The improvement resides, in part, in the surprising discovery that ingredients previously recognized as essential can be eliminated without substantial loss of the benefits of such prior compositions in the preparation of soft serve desserts. The improvement resides also in part in the further surprising discovery that other, whole fruit materials can be used in substitution for the previously recognized as essential component of citrus juice vesicle solids.
In its method aspect, the present invention resides, in part, in the surprising discovery that the cooking step previously recognized as essential can be eliminated if the entire composition is homogenized in a prescribed manner prior to aeration and freezing. An additional benefit derived from the elimination of the cooking step is an improvement in the flavor.
Another benefit provided by certain embodiments of the present compositions are aerated frozen, fruit based desserts containing only "natural" ingredients, i.e., free from added emulsifiers, artificial flavors, colors, citrus waste products, preservatives and the like.